


Scanning

by FairyNiamh



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Hiro had been looking forward to this... key word was had.





	Scanning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my husband's fault. He wanted me to write Big Hero 6. Technically Hiro is underage, but this is a very tame story, so I did not tag it as such.

Hiro stared at the screen intently. He had played on the web plenty of time, but this was the first time he had watched porn.

Baymax was charging and the rest of the team were out partying. Each member of the team had given him a version of 'the talk'. Each one had varying degrees of trauma and humor. The only one to leave him alone, was Baymax, though Hiro figured that perhaps talks of masturbation and porn were beyond the giant marshmallow's scope of understanding.

He opened his shorts and hit play. It was his bad luck that the girl on the screen was a screamer; and that Baymax had charged enough to 'come to the rescue.'

He scanned Hiro right away before laying out his diagnosis: "Your blood pressure, pulse, and breathing are elevated. Your penis is engorged. Diagnosis: you are experiencing an arousal. This can be easily taken care of by masturbating with your penis and or anus. The use of lubricant is suggested to prevent injuries. Do you require lubricant at this time?"

"No, nope, I think that the situation went away. Thanks for that," Hiro said sarcastically.

Baymax nodded instead of verbally answering, before returning to his charging station.

Hiro turned off his computer and banged his head on the table.

Next time, he was wearing headphones... and maybe a gag. He had no idea how loud he would get... when... IF, he ever got to experience an orgasm.

~Fin~


End file.
